The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Fences exist in many forms and are used for many purposes and in many situations. For example, fences are used in residential settings, industrial settings and rural settings. Many fencing solutions are ideal for their particular market, such as with barbed wire fencing used to contain livestock on a ranch.
Many fencing solutions have inherent limitations, such as the inability to conform to a curving path or to a path that varies in elevation. This results in fences that might lean, have gaps underneath and be limited largely to straight sections of considerable length and with harsh corners.
Traditional fences can be expensive and contain large amounts of materials. They can also be labour intensive to install, often requiring professional installation. Fencing solutions that can follow curves and elevation changes, such as custom formed and welded wrought iron, can be expensive to manufacture and install. Such solutions are thus not an option for many homeowners.